The Secret of NIMH DVD 1998
Opening Logos * MGM DVD DVD Menu * Play Movie * Scene Selections * Theatrical Trailer * Languages Aspect Ratio * This film has been modified from it's original version. It has been formatted to fit this screen. Opening Logos (cont.) * United Artists - An MGM Company Opening Credits * Aurora Presents * A Don Bluth Production * "The Secret of NIMH" * With the Voice Talents of: ** Hermione Baddeley - The Shrew ** John Carradine - The Great Owl ** Dom DeLuise - Jeremy ** Elizabeth Hartman - Mrs. Brisby ** Derek Jacobi - Nicodemus ** Arthur Malet - Mr. Ages ** Peter Strauss - Justin ** Paul Shenar - Jenner * Music by: Jerry Goldsmith * Executive Producers: Rich Irvine, James L. Stewart * Produced by: Don Bluth, John Pomeroy, Gary Goldman * Directed by: Don Bluth Chapters * Mrs. Brisby's Request * Ages' Laboratory * All Tied Up * Dragon * Jeremy Saves the Day * Auntie Shrew's Visit * Timmy's Medicine * Moving Day * Stopping the Tractor * Hitching a Ride * The Owl * At the Farmhouse * Into the Rosebush * Captain of the Guard * Council Meeting * Auntie's Prisoner * Meeting Nicodemus * The Secret of NIMH * The Plan * Jeremy's Mission * Captured * A Call from NIMH * Jenner's Plot * Mrs. Brisby's Escape * Jenner Takes Over * The Duel * That Sinking Feeling * Power of the Stone * Jeremy's New Friend Closing Credits * THE END * The Characters: * (in order of appearance) ** Nicodemus - Derek Jacobi ** Mrs. Brisby - Elizabeth Hartman ** Mr. Ages - Arthur Malet ** Jeremy - Dom DeLuise ** Auntie Shrew - Hermione Baddeley * The Children: ** Teresa - Shannen Doherty ** Martin - Wil Wheaton ** Cynthia - Jodi Hicks ** Timothy - Ian Fried * Voices: ** The Great Owl - John Carradine ** Justin - Peter Strauss ** Jenner - Paul Shenar ** Farmer Fitzgibbons - Tom Hatten ** Mrs. Fitzgibbons - Lucille Bliss ** Sullivan - Aldo Ray ** Councilman 1 - Norbert Auerbach ** Councilman 2 - Dick Kleiner ** Councilman 3 - Charles Champlin ** Miss Right - Edie McClurg ** Billy Fitzgibbons - Joshua Lawrence * Based on the Novel "Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH" by Robert C. O'Brien * Song "Flying Dreams" * Composed by: Jerry Goldsmith * Lyrics Written and Performed by: Paul Williams * Orchestrations: Arthur Morton * The National Philharmonic Orchestra, London, England * Production Executive: Mel Griffin * Production Manager: Fred Craig * Directing Animators: John Pomeroy, Don Bluth, Gary Goldman * The Animators: Lorna Pomeroy, Dan Kuenster, Skip Jones, Heidi Guedel, Dave Spafford, David Molina, Will Finn, Emily Jiuliano, Linda Miller, Kevin M. Wurzer * Story Adaptation: Don Bluth, John Pomeroy, Gary Goldman, Will Finn * Storyboard: Frank Thomas, Tom Jung, Jeff Siergey * Additional Storyboard: Carl Ramsey * Visual Development: Don Bluth * Layout: Don Bluth, Larry Leker * Color Story Sketch: William Lorencz * Backgrounds: Don Moore, Ron Dias, David Goetz, Jim Coleman * Special Effects Animation: Dorse A. Lampher * Additional Special Effects: Tom Hush, Diana Laundau, Bruce Heller * Effects Assisted by: Scott Santoro, Barry A. Whitebook, Hope London, Jeff Etter, Vincent de Francis * Character Key Assistants: Vera Lanpher, Emily Jiuliano, Philo Barnhart * Assisted by: Nancy Kniep, Terry Shakespeare, Sally J. Voorheis, Elyse Pastel, Gary Perkovac, Michael Horowitz, Art Roman, Leonard E. Johnson, Kelly Anderson, Tamara Anderson, Cheryl Polakow, Ayalén Garcia, Bruce W. Timm, Boowon Lee, Marshall Toomey, Arland Barron, Auguste Haboush, Stephan Zupkas, Christopher Peterson, Ken Cope, Charlie Steve Zembillas * Film Editor: Jeffrey Patch * Assistant Director: Dan Molina * Sound Effects Editor: David M. Horton * Animation Camera: Joe Jiuliano, Charles Warren, Jeff Mellquist, Robert Maine * Visual Consultant: Bill Butler * Director of Special Processes: Fred Craig * Animation Color Stylists: Carmen Oliver, Cindy Chilko Finn, Debbie Casillas * Mark-Up: Cynthia Surage * Paint Technician: Debra Y. Siegel * Animation Checking: Nikki Zelenka, Kathy Barrows, Annamarie Costa * Final Checking: Dave Smith, Jim Stocks * Xerography: Robert Erhart, John Eddings, Eric Daniels, Michael Kane, Janet Zoll, Robert Avery, David Ankney, David Braden * Xerography Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Valerie Green * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Olga Tarin Craig * Inkers: Karan J. Storr, Diane Dunning, Cris Stocks, Alethea Bernard, Merllyn Ching, Kristine Brown * Cel Painters: Phyllis Barnhart, Patti Cowling, Phyllis White, Tammy Cecil, Lynn Spees, Linda Praamsma, Diane Albracht, Sandra Moline, Lynn Diederich, Gayle Kanagy, Cathy Mirkovich, Marta Skwara, Peter Gentle, Jody Trout, Jeanette Nouribekian, Joann Cohn, Paulette Knell, Evie Hairapetian, Shirley Thomas, Sharon Thomas, Shirley Ferrante, Terri-Lynn Swears, Cookie Palacio, Shirley Mapes, Manon Washburn, Catherine Stein, Deborah Mooneyham, Sharon Dabek, Karen Burrell, Robin Draper, Annette Vandenberg, Valerie Reed, Mildred Luukkonen, Odin Hor, Kim Stevens, Judy Champin, Gina Evans, Colleen Draper, Bonnie Ramsey, Alison Sassoon, Robin Police, Missy * Poster Artists: John Alvin, Drew Sturzan, Tom Jung * Creative Consultants: Stephan Barnes, Richard A. Gabrio, Martin S. Jacobson * "Flying Dreams" * Arranged by: Ian Fraser * "Flying Dreams" Lullaby * Performed by: Sally Stevens * Orchestrations: Chris Boardman, Alexander Courage, Jerry Goldsmith, Arthur Morton * Music Editor: Len Engel, Kenny Hall * London • Music Editor: Mike Clifford * Music Mixer: Bruce Botnick * California • Music Mixer: Dennis S. Sands * London • Music Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Music Producer: Jerry Goldsmith * Music Contractor: Sandy de Crescent * Music Preparation: Jo Ann Kane, Steven L. Smith * Music Recording: John Richards, Dennis S. Sands * Orchestra Scoring Recordist: John Rodd * Musicians: Tom Boyd • Oboe Soloist, James Thatcher • French Horn, Jonathan Williams • Cello, Paul Williams • Keyboard * Featured Vocalists: Paul Williams, Sally Stevens * Singer: Sally Stevens * Dialogue Recording: Gary Ulmer * Sound Effects Recording: James Cavarretta, Jr. * Foley: John Roesch, Alyson Dee Moore, Gary Hecker, Hilda Hodges, Joan Rowe * Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Foley Mixer: Marie Jo Lang * Stereo Sound Design: Donald C. Rogers * ADR Editor/Recordist: Morten Folmer Nielsen * Original Dialogue Mixer: Doc Kane, Michael Miller * Synthesizer Effects: Stan Levine * Re-Recording Mixers: Donald O. Mitchell, C.A.S., Rick Kline, C.A.S., Kevin O'Connell, C.A.S. * Re-Recording Recordists: Walter Gest, Gary Ritchie * Production Assistants: Caralyn Warren, Carolyn Morris, Charles Kurtis, Julie Spafford, Bob Chevalier, Edna Hartling, Sarah King, Shirley Spafford, Mike Vest, Terri Eddings, Victor Solis, David Steinberg * Unit Publicist: Kimberely Coy * Color Timer: Richard Ritchie * Negative Cutting: Donah Bassett * Dolby Consultant: William Mead * Accounting: G. Thomas Baker, Diana Johnson, Tom Irivne, Elaine Miller, Jan Goldman * Technical Acknowledgements * Camera Stand Engineering: Mechanical Concepts * Camera and Movement Fabrication: Optical Camera Services, Inc. * Electronic Systems: Elicon® * Electrical Consultants: Corralitos Electric Co. * Engineering-Consultants: Buckeye-Western * Special Equipment Fabrication: Andersson Engineering Co., Monrovia Machine Works, Hansa Tooling, Jules Elkind Co. * Screening Facilities: Celluloid Services Inc. * Sound Services: Horta Editorial Sound Inc., B & B Sound Studios, Burbank Editorial and Sound Service, Post Production Arts Inc. * Graphic Arts Services: Schaeffer Photo Lab, Stat House, Title House, Studio Graphics * Electrostatic Imagers: Pram Labs * Cel Painting Service: Celine Miles Ink and Paint Service * Cel Paint Laboratory: Art Color Products * Pitching Lens System: Continental Camera Systems Inc. * Lenses: Nikon® * Stage Facilities: A&A Special Effects Inc. * Additional Laboratory Services: Conrad Film Duplicating Co., Hal Mann Laboratories * Optical Effects: Westheimer Company * Dialogue Recorded at: Motion Picture Recording Inc. Hollywood, California * Music Recorded at: CTS Wembley London, England * Re-Recording at: Goldwyn Sound Facility Los Angeles, California * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theaters * Original Soundtrack Available on Records and Tapes * Digitally Recorded by: Soundstream * Color by Technicolor® * The story, or names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. * This motion picture photoplay and soundtrack are protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay and/or soundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal persecution. * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Approved No. 26707 Motion Picture Association of America * © Copyright Mrs. Brisby Ltd., 1982 • All Rights Reserved. * An Aurora Presentation * A Don Bluth Production Closing Logos * Ars•Gratias•Artis ~ Trade Mark ~ Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer MGM Website * MGM Online - Visit MGM at: www.mgm.com Copyright Screen * The Secret of NIMH © 1982 Mrs. Brisby Ltd. All Rights Reserved. * Design and Content © 1998 MGM Home Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion picture videotapes or videodiscs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may constitute a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All rights reserved. Category:1998 Category:United Artists Category:DVD Category:MGM Home Entertainment